


go to bed

by noumenon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, felix is a needy drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noumenon/pseuds/noumenon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is taking a break from the New Republic under the guise of a scouting mission. He takes the opportunity presented by being at his base to drink and flirt with Locus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my friend what to write last night when I was drinking and they said to write characters drinking, so I did. Then I finished it/fixed it up today.

As far as Kimball knew, Felix was on a scouting mission and would be back sometime tomorrow. In truth, Felix was four glasses of cheap wine that he was able to find on the ship deep into the night. It had been way too long since he had anything to drink, and he was really feeling the effects of the alcohol on his system. The small rations he got with the Republic didn’t help with that either. He probably should have had a second dinner after talking to Locus. Oh well, it was easier to get drunk this way.

The wine still wasn’t affecting him fast enough for his taste, though. Felix downed the rest of his glass and decided to just take a swig straight the bottle. He gulped down the liquid until he needed to take a breath.

He had already finished off over half of the bottle so he decided he might as well put it away for now, at least until he started to feel the effects of what he just drank, which shouldn’t take too long. Locus would chew him out if he drank to the point of being shitfaced. Hell, he probably didn’t even need to get that drunk for Locus to get mad. Locus had a bad habit of being way too overprotective of his partner. As if Locus didn’t think that Felix couldn’t take care of himself.

Although, thinking about Locus made Felix decide he should go see him. The thought that Locus wouldn’t be happy with his current state didn’t bother him at all.

It took him a little while to find his partner. Locus wasn’t in his room, he wasn’t in the conference room, he wasn’t in the training room. Finally Felix was able to locate Locus – he was in the engine room giving the engineer directions. Felix really didn’t care about whatever Locus was saying to him. It couldn’t be as important as giving him attention, after all.

He tried to lean against the doorway nonchalantly but ended up losing balance and stumbling as the engine shook the floor beneath his feet. The motion caught both Locus’s and the engineer’s attention. Locus frowned when he noticed his state, their worker didn’t seem to care one way or the other.

“Felix, were you drinking?” Locus asked, raising his eyebrows to give Felix a disapproving look. He didn’t wait for any response, he excused himself to their engineer and left the room, taking Felix’s arm and making him follow him outside.

“A little.” Felix said, drawing out his words much longer than necessary. “New Republic doesn’t have alcohol and I haven’t been here in forever.” He threw his hands in the air trying to showcase his attempts at making a point as he said ‘forever’. The motion made him lose balance yet again and he had to lean against Locus for support.

“You’re drunk.” Locus sighed. He wrapped his arm around Felix’s shoulders to stabilize him a bit. Felix seemed to enjoy that; he let his entire body relax against Locus who now to put even more effort towards keeping him upright.

“Enough of this.” He chastised. “Stand up on your own. I’m taking you back to your own bed. You need to go to sleep, Felix..”

“But then I can’t look at your pretty, pretty face.” Felix slurred. He shifted his weight onto his feet and leaned up to kiss Locus on the lips. “I like looking at you.”

Locus hesitated to pull away from Felix. He loved him, he really did, and Felix was only ever this affectionate when he was drunk, but that brought a whole new level of complications to their relationship. It was hard to pursue any sort of intimacy with someone who wasn’t in their right mind. Granted, Felix would have no objections now or tomorrow about it, but the thought still left a sour taste in Locus’s mouth.

He did let go of Felix, and he nudged him forward to walk.

“Locus, come on.” Felix whined. He was refusing to move and reached out to hold onto Locus’s shirt. “Just kiss me or something.”

Locus sighed. He hooked his index finger under Felix’s chin and brought him close for a soft kiss. Felix grinned widely. It was a bit of an odd sight. Usually, when Felix was grinning it looked like some sort of monstrous display of teeth from a children’s book but now, it was gentle. Felix was calm, relaxed, and possibly the most outrageous of all, sweet. Locus had to kiss him again. Felix hummed happily and wrapped his arms around Locus’s neck.

“I really love you.” Felix whispered.

“You’re really drunk.” Locus told him. “Come on, it’s almost midnight. You should get some rest.”

Felix shook his head and pulled away from Locus. “No way, I don’t want to go to bed just yet.” He complained.

“Too bad.” Locus grabbed Felix and tugged him closer. It took a few seconds for Felix to realize what he was going to do, and by then it was too late. He was hoisted up and over Locus’s shoulder like a duffle bag.

“You’re the worst.” Felix said, hitting Locus’s back. “Just the worst. At least there’s a good view here.”

Locus just ignored his comments as he carried him down the hall. Felix made a few threats at their pirates who were foolish enough to laugh at him. He’d probably follow through with most of those. He almost felt bad for them.

He dropped Felix down once they made it to his room, though Felix didn’t want to let go of Locus.

“Come on.” He whined. “At least spend the night with me.” He tugged on Locus’s arm until he reluctantly sat down next to him. “Thanks.” Felix leaned to the side and kissed Locus’s shoulder. He reached up to play with Locus’s hair, most likely attempting to braid the long brown locks but his fingers were imprecise and he was only managing to tangle it.

“Felix, stop.” Locus ordered, pushing Felix away.

Felix frowned and clung to Locus’s arm. “Don’t you love me?”

Locus took in a deep breath and sighed. “Yes, of course. But you’re drunk and annoying me right now. I’d rather you just go to sleep.”

“I’d rather you just go to sleep.” Felix said, mocking Locus’s tone of voice. “Loosen up, babe. Kiss me, take me, whatever you want baby I’m yours right now and you don’t seem to be fully appreciating that.”

“You know I would never sleep with you when you’re drunk.” Locus said.

“Yeah, because you’re a fucking gentleman or some shit like that.” He rested his head on Locus’s shoulder. “You can still spend the night with me, though. We don’t have to fuck.”

“Are you asking me to cuddle?” Locus looked down at his partner and raised an eyebrow. “That’s very,” He paused, looking for the right word, “uncharacteristic of you. Are you feeling all right?”

Felix snorted at Locus’s last statement. “Look babe, I’m drunk on cheap wine and I love you. I wanna cuddle. And that’s the only way I’m gonna sleep, otherwise I’m going to the kitchen to shotgun some coffee and drink more liquor. What’ll it be?”

Locus answered by lifting Felix’s chin up to kiss him again. He helped him out of his clothes. Locus took off his shoes but decided to keep his sweatshirt and tank top on, unlike Felix who preferred to sleep in his boxers. Felix flopped down onto his bed and moved to the side so Locus could join him.

“I love you.” Felix mumbled against Locus’s skin as he got himself comfortable pressed up against him. “I really do.”

“You’re going to regret saying that so many times in the morning. You hate being sappy.” Locus told him. His tone was sweet though, he really did enjoy Felix acting like this. It reminded him of why he couldn’t bear to be without him.

“Sober me can suck dick.” Felix said. “I love you.” He nuzzled closer and closed his eyes. “Goodnight, babe.”

“Goodnight, Felix.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! and if you did, consider leaving a comment! they encourage me to write more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the next morning by popular demand  
> (ok maybe it was only 2 people but I wanted to write it)

Felix woke up in Locus’s arms. That wasn’t that much of a surprise, they almost always shared a bed when they were both at base. What they didn’t do very often, was cuddle. And that’s what they were doing. Locus was holding Felix very close and what was worse was that he didn’t seem like he was going to be waking up any time soon. 

If Felix’s internal clock was at all accurate, it was probably about 4 am, maybe later. It wasn’t going to be any time past 5, he knew that. His body had a really bad habit of waking up at 4 am after he spent the night drinking a bit too much. He wasn’t really sure why that was, but he also never bothered to try to find out why. It was just something he had gotten used to.

Locus wasn’t likely to wake until 6 am, not on his own. Felix knew from experience that he wouldn’t have any luck trying to fall back asleep and he was not willing to wait for his partner to wake up, especially not like this. It was way too affectionate. Felix hated affection. 

He shoved Locus, desperate to make him wake up. At first, the only reaction was for Locus to hold onto him tighter. Felix tried again, hitting him harder. 

That worked. Locus groaned and his eyes blinked open.

“Felix, go to sleep.” He told him. 

“I’m awake, let me go, asshole.” Felix complained. “You’re too fucking clingy.”

Locus didn’t let go. “You’re the one who demanded I stay in your bed like this.” He said. “You should have agreed to sleep on your own if you didn’t want to wake up to this.”

“You knew I didn’t want to wake up to this!” Felix was raising his voice now, still struggling to get away. He didn’t have any leverage to break free, and he knew that, but he wasn’t ready to stop trying.

Locus sighed and loosened his grip on Felix. Felix quickly climbed over him and got off the bed, but Locus grabbed his arm and didn’t let him get away too fast. “Felix, stay here.”

“I don’t want to.” Felix tugged on his arm. “Let go.”

Locus pulled himself out of the bed, still holding onto his partner. “Hold on, would you?”

Felix grunted in annoyance but stopped fighting him. Locus smiled softly and leaned down to press a kiss against Felix’s cheek. Felix brushed him away and frowned.

“Do you have to be so damn sappy?” He demanded. “It’s going to make me sick.”

“That would be your hangover.”

“I don’t get hangovers, prick.” Felix stuck out his tongue. “But my stomach does feel gross. I need to get some food. Something heavy. Do we have anything besides shit rations?”

“Let’s go then.” Locus tugged on Felix’s arm one last time then let him go. Felix actually did follow him, for which he was grateful. “You’re lucky, I planned a shipment of food to coincide with your visit. I made sure to get your favorites. You can have some ‘real food’ instead of MREs.”

Felix jumped up a little as he walked. “Seriously? Oh hell yes. Make me breakfast, Lo. I want pancakes. And eggs. Oh, and bacon.”

“You could say ‘thank you’.” Locus told him. “Are you aware of how expensive it can be to get fresh foods this far away from anything?” When they first arrived, it was easy. The planet still made things, still produced excess that Locus could take or buy and bring to Felix. Now he’d have to send a man out on a three day round trip. Felix’s happiness though, it was almost worth it.

“Thank you.” Felix said mockingly. He was smiling softly has he said it though, so Locus took it as genuine. It was the closest to an honest thanks that he would ever get from him.

“It’s no problem.” The two walked into the on ship kitchen. It was small, it was the size of a closet really. Ships like this one didn’t usually have kitchens unless they were sized for a large cafeteria. But their men were ex-soldiers. MREs were good enough for them, and they could get their own extras food items whenever Locus made one go on a food run for Felix’s picky tastes. 

Felix jumped up to sit on the counter as Locus started pulling everything out. He babbled on about his time with the Republic and how Kimball was doing. She was the new rebel leader after they killed the last one. He seemed to think she would be good for a long time. She was aggressive and brave and so full of anger, thanks to the mercenaries, that she would likely never accept an offer of peace. 

Locus felt like he must have heard every single thing that had gone down in the month that they had been apart by the time he was serving Felix his breakfast.

Felix dug into the food and moaned softly. “Oh my god dude,” He said with a mouth full of pancake. “I fucking hate MREs. This is so good.” He shoveled the rest of the food into his stomach, making a few comments between swallowing, mostly what Locus could have done to make the food better, like adding cinnamon to the pancake batter or putting cheese in the eggs. Locus promised to get him cheese in the future.

“Is there anything else you want?” Locus asked Felix.

Before Felix could respond, the door opened and one of their pirates wandered into the kitchen. Felix recognized him instantly as Williams, one of the new hires. He also recognized him as one of the few soldiers who had the gall to laugh at him the night before.

“Oh no, dear. There was something, but I think I’m good now.” Felix grinned and stalked over to the new man. Williams seemed very confused, but also a bit amused. He must think he walked in on some intimate moment between his bosses. 

“What are you doing in here, soldier?” Felix demanded.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Williams shrugged. “Am I interrupting something?” He asked, hands on his hips and an obnoxiously teasing tone in his voice that he had not earned the right to use in front of either of them. Maybe if Felix had bothered to put on real clothes before coming down here it wouldn’t be as bad, but that wasn’t really something that Felix cared about. He’s walked around the ship completely naked before. But this recruit didn’t know that. He just thought it was funny.

Felix put his hand on Williams’s cheek and turned his expression into a sweeter one. “You think you know shit, hm?” He asked. Now Williams looked terrified, as well he should be. “You think you’re allowed to laugh at me because my boyfriend loves me?”

Williams swallowed hard and opened his mouth, stammering out a “I’m sorry, sir.”

“Well, as long as you’re sorry.” Felix gripped Williams’s ear and bashed his head against the counter. He kicked his body back out the door. He stumbled to his feet and ran into the wall on the other side of the hall before running back to the barracks. There was a really good chance he had a concussion and the thought tickled Felix.

“Much better.” Felix said, relaxing again as if nothing had even happened. “Now, who else was rude to me last night?”

“Rodriquez and Milton. I’ll put them on the front line of the next raid. Our translator working on the tower believes it will have traps.” Locus told him. “If not, I’ll make sure they die.”

“Good.” Felix smiled and leaned against Locus. It was too similar to last night, too affectionate for Felix’s typical taste, but for some reason he wasn’t throwing a fit. He didn’t even care when Locus wrapped his arms around him and held him.

“Didn’t you hire that one yourself?” Locus asked.

“Yeah, yeah.” Felix grumbled. “I liked his attitude.” 

“Wasn’t that because,”

“He reminded me of myself. So you can fucking gloat about it now, asshole.” Felix dug his nails into Locus’s skin, just a bit. “It turns out I’m absolutely unbearable.”

“No, you’re not.” Locus said. “I like having you with me.”

Felix nodded and relaxed against Locus. There was a pause before he decided to speak up again, giving them both a moment to just enjoy being close to the other. 

“Hey. How many times did I say that stupid phrase last night?” Felix asked. Locus was confused as to what he meant at first, but quickly realized he must be talking about ‘I love you’.

“I wasn’t really keeping count.” Locus told him. “But I know it was quite a few times.” 

“And how many times did you say it?”

Locus pondered that for a moment. “I’m not sure. But if you want, I can say it again.” He took Felix’s chin in his hands and pulled him forward, perhaps a bit too roughly, and kissed him. “I love you, Felix.”

Felix didn’t open his eyes when Locus pulled away. He pursed his lips, then opened them to say, “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this bit, it was fun to write. I love writing sweet lolix.  
> and of course, if you liked it, tell me, I love to get comments.


End file.
